leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1931
1930 1931 1932 Events * Great Depression. Unemployment in the U.S. rises to 16.3% and 2,998 American banks fail. Bing Crosby sings Brother Can You Spare A Dime? * Empire State Building is completed. * Yellow River or Huang He flood kills 1-2 million. * George Orwell publishes his essay "A Hanging." * Marx Brothers release Monkey Business * Leonid Brezhnev joins the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (CPSU). * Drought and locusts destroy much of Niger's staple millet crop. The price of millet quintuples. French colonial authorities respond with minimal amounts of food aid and loans. * Henri Charriere is convicted of murder and sentenced to life imprisonment in French Guyana. * U.S. Marines continue the nineteen year long occupation of Haiti, from 1915-1934. Timeline February * February 6: Army and Navy Union forced to call off a bonus protest in Washington, DC. March * March 4: Delhi Pact/Irwin-Gandhi Pac. Negotiations between Mohandas K. Gandhi and Lord Irwin result in an agreement whereby Gandhi promised that the Indian National Congress (INC) would attend future Round-Table Conferences and end civil disturbances. In exchange, British colonial authorities agreed to free all political prisoners who were not guilty of violent acts. Marked the end of Congress' second passive resistance campaign. * March 7: "Ford Gave Bullets for Bread." Four workers killed by police in protest at Ford Motor Company's River Rouge plant in Dearborn, Michigan. * March 17: Nevada legalizes gambling. * March 22: Future Captain Kirk William Shatner is born. April * April 14: Black Sunday dust blizzard rolls across the prairie, the worst dust storm of the Dust Bowl. May * May 11: Creditanstalt-Bankverein suspends payments. * May 19: German cruiser Deutschland launched in Kiel. June * June 9: First showing of a Donald Duck cartoon. * June 12: Al Capone indicted for violating Prohibition. * June 17: British authorities in Hong Kong imprison exiled Vietnamese leader Ho Chi Minh. September * September: Libyan rebel leader Omar Al Mokhtar is captured and hanged publically in Sollouq. His last words: "We will never surrender, we win or we die." * September 1: Berlin Stock Exchange ends the week with share prices falling by 14%. * September 15: Invergordon Mutiny: Strikes in the Royal Navy due to decreased salaries. * September 21: UK leaves the gold standard. * September 25: Hitler speaks in Leipzig. French investors in Germany panic. * September 30: Bank of England suspends payments in specie, taking the UK off the gold standard. * September 31: British Pound is quickly devalued by 30%. * September: Sweden leaves the gold standard. October * October 4: Richard Rorty is born in New York. * October 9: Share prices fall by 25% on the German stock exchange. November * November: Arthur Wauchope appointed British High Commissioner for Palestine. Replace John Chancellor. December * December 11: British Parliament makes Canada, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, Newfoundland and Ireland "fully independent dominions equal in status to but closely associated with the mother country" and part of the British Commonwealth of Nations. * December 13: Japan leaves the gold standard.